Agricultural and industrial tractors typically have hoods which cover the engine compartment and extend from the operator's station to the front portion of the tractor. Tractor hoods may include a top panel and left and right side panels that are integral, so that the hood may open as a single unit. Tractor hoods traditionally have been sheet metal, but increasingly are made of molded plastic.
Two types of supports are commonly used to hold tractor hoods open for servicing. One type are gas struts or gas springs that provide assistance in raising the hood and contribute to stability of the hood. Gas struts or gas springs are expensive, are prone to failure due to wear and loss of gas charge, and have a variable force as the temperature varies.
The second type are prop rods that extend between the engine compartment and a raised part of the hood. Prop rods may be difficult to use, at least in part because they do not help raise the hood and may be difficult to engage with the hood. Additionally, prop rods engage the hood away from the center of mass of the hood, so they may result in an unstable and sometimes sagging appearance when the hood is propped open.
A need exists for an economical tractor hood support to securely hold a tractor hood in the open position. A need exists for a tractor hood support that is stable and prevents the hood from sagging when it propped open. A need exists for a tractor hood support that is simple and has a low parts count.